dchallofjusticefandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Unlimited Vol 1 1
In the pulse-pounding premiere, the League bands together, only to witness its most powerful members calling it quits! What enigmatic foe is responsible for Superman, Wonder Woman and Captain Atom throwing in the towel? Can Zatanna, Batman and The Flash pull it together before it's too late? This story does not fit into JLU continuity. Characters Heroes * Supergirl * Zatanna * Hawkgirl * Wonder Woman * Captain Atom * The Flash * Batman Villains * Brainiac * Despero Synopsis Various members of the Justice League are concerned with how the more physically stronger heroes — in this case, Superman, Captain Atom, and Wonder Woman — suddenly go on the attack during missions, causing massive structual damage in their beserk states. None of them know why they’re doing this, nor can they remember anything about rampages afterwards. Despite testing on the three heroes, the Justice League cannot deduce what the cause of the problem is Batman realizes that someone is doing a covert attack on the League, but Superman, Captain Atom, and Wonder Woman announce that they are leaving for isolated areas, not wanting risk anyone else or cause more damage. The remaining members of the League decide wait for the attacker to show, and sure enough, two of them appear: Despero and Brainiac. They had the more physically powerful members infected with a nanovirus that they could use to control them, hence the sudden rampages, and plan to use them further to attack the Earth. Despero has Brainiac absorb the data of the Watchtower computers while he decides to take care of the remaining League members using the infected heroes. It is then that the Justice League plays their trump card: Superman, Captain Atom, and Wonder Woman didn’t really leave. Zatanna used some of her magic to make them invisible, and the three heroes reappear. She also uses her magic to get rid of the device that allowed Despero to control the nanovirus within them. Despero and Brainiac are quickly subdued. Batman ends the issue noting that there are no “weak links” in the Justice League: it was the magic of the petite Zatanna that saved them all, rather than mere fists or fighting. Continuity Peg Continuity References Braniac appears, apparently for the second time since his Asteroid was destroyed (‘Twilight’). The first was in Static Shock ‘A League of Their Own.’ Continuity Errors Despero oddly shows up, despite having been well defeated the episode “Hearts and Minds”. Also, Hawkgirl shows up in her original costume, to say nothing of even returning to the League after the events of “Starcrossed”. Review Not too terribly exciting, but it’s the first issue, so I’ll cut them some slack. It’s basically one of those tales with a moral of the story at the end, and it proceeds to do the message well enough. Better stories will come later in the series.Barberi’s art is decent. It’s a different take on Timm’s work, but it works well for the lighter tone of the series. The coloring was awfully dull, though. Mostly white and lighter blue hues, and it didn’t contrast so well with the costumes of the various League members. I also don’t know who in the chain of command was responsible for the space backgrounds seen in some panels: sometimes it looks like white polka-dot on navy blue backgrounds. Still, all of these are minor quibbles at best. A good outing for the new team taking care of the latest DCAU comics. Notable for * being the first issue, mainly. * appearing in some three packs of Justice League action figures (those exclusive to the retail chain Target) * being DC’s offering in the Free Comic Book Day for 2006. * being the first issue of DC Kids to feature DC’s new ‘spin’ logo. * appearing with the Target 3-pack figures